


Lady Arpia

by MrBalkanophile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Some Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBalkanophile/pseuds/MrBalkanophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È difficile per due persone convivere sullo stesso pianeta se una è riuscita a ottenere ciò che l'altra bramava per sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Arpia

" _Lænton._ "

" _Manila._ "

È sempre un'esperienza emozionante, ai limiti dell'entusiasmo, incrociare il compagno del proprio fratello nei corridoi e negli androni di un palazzo che sembra gigantesco a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, tranne quando sei costretta a tornare a casa per qualche intrattenimento per cui è necessaria la presenza della figlia della sovrana. E augurargli tramite un'occhiata tutto il male che lui sta desiderando per te. Centuplicato.

Una volta, Manila aveva eletto un passatempo scelto tra quei rituali della mente che aiutano a tenere viva la propria identità, quando hai vissuto talmente tante vite altrui che non riusciresti più a ritrovare quella di tua legittima proprietà: ogni sera, scriveva su un foglio di pergamena il numero di parole scambiate con Lænton dall'ultima volta che aveva preso in mano il calamo. "Ventisei del sesto mese, diciotto parole: otto di convenevoli, poi lui aveva esordito con una frase banale, _Il tempo sembra insolitamente tiepido, non trovi?_ ; e lei, _oh sì, davvero molto tiepido_." Al calar del sole, una tempesta pazzesca aveva flagellato i fertili campi della capitale. Manila si era chiesta se non fosse anche capace di influenzare il tempo atmosferico, oltre a quello cronologico.

"Otto dell'ottavo mese, sei parole: _Buongiorno Manila_ , _Ammazzati maledetto bastardo_ , _Troia_." Chissà, forse avrebbe dovuto correggere quella voce: dalla bocca a culo di gallina di quella megera non sarebbe mai uscita una parola così volgare e poco raffinata come _troia_ ; l'avrà certamente sognata, si dice, come ha sognato tutti gli amanti che Lænton riceveva nell'alcova quando Lacros era impegnato in qualcosa di vagamente utile alla gestione del regno, faccende che il padre dall'oltretomba non poteva più risolvere e che la madre, persa nei sogni oppiacei di chi Vede senza agire sulle proprie visioni, non avrebbe avuto la forza di risolvere.

"Dieci dell'undicesimo mese, quattro parole:" e in inchiostro rosa vivido, a caratteri allegri e stampati, Manila aveva aggiunto in un secondo momento "NUOVO RECORD". " _Buongiorno Manila_ , _crepa_ , _altrettanto_." Lænton e Lacros si erano uniti in matrimonio appena dodici giorni prima, al secondo tentativo: il primo era stato sventato da lei stessa, quando aveva scaraventato il volto del sacerdote nuziale in una vasca di acqua gelida che _per puro caso_ era anche il bacile incantato utilizzato per gli spostamenti rapidi verso l'avamposto di confine di Tanit, al margine con le Terre Selvagge. (Avevano trovato il sacerdote sei giorni più tardi, con le vesti strappate, segni di unghie di animali feroci su gran parte del corpo, e in stato catatonico: cantava ininterrottamente inni sacri, e lo avrebbe fatto per altri otto giorni consecutivi.) Per sicurezza, Lacros l'aveva fatta legare, imbavagliare e presenziare in dodicesima fila nel tempio - su ordine della megera, naturalmente, Manila si rifiutava di pensarla diversamente. Per mesi, anni, non sono mai andati sotto la soglia di quattro parole, di cui almeno la metà costituite da insulti.

Poi Manila ha smesso di parlargli del tutto, e ha preso a viaggiare. Si è ritrovata su mondi di Angeli e Vampiri, maghi di sabbia e cavalieri tecnologici, bande rivali e graziose nonnine poppute venditrici di verdura. Ha vissuto le vite che avrebbe dovuto solo sorvegliare, per riferirle ad altri (a chi? A quel traditore di suo fratello, che non _capiva_? A quella megera di sua moglie, troppo presa a cucirsi gonnelle verdi e rosse?), e ha instillato in loro scintille perché fossero ancora più vivi. E quando, cinque anni dopo, è tornata su Tanit, per sottostare a obblighi non suoi, ha incrociato di nuovo lo sguardo di Laenton.

" _Lænton._ "

" _Manila._ "

Due parole. Avrebbe aggiornato la pergamena il prima possibile.


End file.
